


Hope.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [29]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 29</p><p>The one when Maura has a 3 year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing a AU today.  
> Jane and Maura are both 19 making Maura 16 when she gave birth if your maths is no good.

Jane and Maura are at Maura's place

 

"Wait."

"What's wrong." replies Maura

"What if she hates me."

"She wont hate you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm psychic...we don't have to do this if you're not ready."replies Maura

 

Maura takes Jane's hand .

 

"I want the two most important people in my life to meet."

"I want to meet her too...go on."

"Are you sure?"replies Maura

 

Jane nods.

Maura unlocks the door using her key.

 

"Hope darling, look who's back."

"Mummy"

 

Hope runs into Maura's arms

 

"Have you been behaving yourself?"

 

Hope nods.

 

"How are you're parents?" asks Constance

"They're good, thanks for asking."

"And the boys?"

"Annoying as usual." 

 

Constance smiles.

 

"Sweetie this is mummy's friend, Jane."

"Want to colour."

"Say hello." replies Maura

"Hi."

"Hello." replies Hope

"Colour."

"Excuse me?"

"Can I colour please." replies Hope

 

Maura puts a piece of white paper on the table and hands Hope a felt tip pen.

 

"What do you say?"

"Thank you." replies Hope

 

"Well, that went well."

"Babe, don't worry." replies Maura

"I don't think she likes me."

"How did you work that out, she's seen you for like a second."

"What if she ends up hating me."

 

Maura takes Jane's hand kissing their interlinked hands.

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Mummy, need to wee."

"Go on then you know where it it."

"Too scared." replies Hope

"Ok."

"No, I want Jane to take me."

"Ok."

 

Jane gets up. 

 

"I told you."

 

Jane kisses Maura on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> agh, 3 days I mean technically it's 4 because it's almost 4 pm over here.


End file.
